


A Mouthful of Love

by PuppetMaster55



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 11:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Lance indulges his boyfriend's kink





	A Mouthful of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shir_oh_no](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shir_oh_no/gifts).



> created because of a post by the amazing shir-oh-no on tumblr

Lance tightly walked Shiro into the bathroom, pulling his boyfriend into the tub. Shiro fell to his knees, eyes bright and eager. Licking his lips, Shiro looked up at Lance with adoration and anticipation.

“Okay,” Lance breathed, standing over Shiro. He undid his fly, pulling out his cock. “I drank three cups of coffee and another two of water, and I’ve been holding all day. Are you ready?”

“Please,” Shiro pleaded, looking from Lance’s face to his cock. Lance grunted, grabbing Shiro by the jaw and forcing him to look up.

“Look at me,” Lance commanded, letting go of Shiro’s jaw. He drew his thumb over Shiro’s lips, slipping it in and gently tugging Shiro’s mouth open. “You know what to do if it gets to be too much.”

Shiro nodded. “Please, piss on me.”

“Please, what?” Lance asked, looking down at his boyfriend.

“Please, sir,” Shiro begged.

“That’s a good boy,” Lance praised, petting Shiro.

Shiro whined, needy, and Lance breathed out, letting loose. Piss rained down on Shiro’s face, and he adjusted his grip, letting it all go into his boyfriend’s mouth. Shiro keened, swallowing what didn’t dribble out and down his chin. Lance let it rain, letting out a moan of relief at the release of pressure, and savored the ecstasy that was Shiro’s everything.

Lance reached out, grabbing Shiro by the hair and pulling him close. In one swift move, Lance shoved his cock into Shiro’s mouth and down to the base, the stream of piss still going strong. Shiro groaned, and Lance moaned in relief, feeling Shiro’s tongue bob against his dick each time Shiro swallowed more and more of Lance’s piss.

Soon, all too soon, the stream faded into a trickle, and then into the last drops, and when he was well and done he gave another tug of Shiro’s hair. Shiro pulled away, licking his lips and dragging a hand over his chin to wipe away what little remained. Licking his hand clean, Shiro grinned up at Lance.

“I love you,” he said. “Can we do this again?”


End file.
